


Doctor FeelGood

by stubzs87



Series: Yuugen [24]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Asuka - Freeform, Asuka x Shinsuke Nakamura, Background Relationships, Bath Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bathtub Sex, Becky Lynch - Freeform, Canon Het Relationship, Canon Universe, Caretaking, Charlotte Flair - Freeform, Dating, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Girls in Love, Gratuitous Smut, Hunter Hearst Helmsley - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, In more ways than one, Kana - Freeform, Massage, Minor Canonical Character(s), OTP Feels, Pining, Relationship Advice, Series, Sex, Shameless, Shameless Smut, Shinsuke Nakamura - Freeform, Shinsuke Nakamura x Asuka, Shipping, Smut, Tags Are Hard, Teasing, Triple H - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, WWE - Freeform, Wrestling, also in which Asuka is in pain after a match and Shinsuke takes care of her, asuka x shinsuke, basically in which Asuka gives Becky a metaphorical kick in the butt, canon pairings - Freeform, female orgasm, het wrestling pairings, naomi - Freeform, otp, shinsuke x asuka, wrestling pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28890111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubzs87/pseuds/stubzs87
Summary: Shinsuke helped her fasten her championship around her waist."How should I pose?" she asked, feeling like she exhausted her poses during the photoshoot."Like an Empress," Shinsuke replied, holding up his phone.Asuka smirked. She placed one hand on her title and the other on her hip. She polished off the pose by giving him her best sultry stare.Shinsuke looked at her shrewdly. “Now you’re just trying to get me hot.”“If you take the picture now I might give you a real reason to get hot later~”
Relationships: Charlotte/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox, Kana | Asuka/Nakamura Shinsuke
Series: Yuugen [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1085937
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Doctor FeelGood

**Author's Note:**

> First post of the new year! Hope you all had the best holidays you could during this pandemic! Also thanks again to those that have supported this pairing and series~ Now onto some notes and then to the fic!
> 
> Regular text in quotes=Spoken Japanese  
> Italics in quotes=Spoken English  
> Italics outside quotes=POV character's thoughts
> 
> \-- = small time jumps within the same day

Asuka stood at Gorilla taking calming breaths. Her opponents, Charlotte Flair and SmackDown Women’s Champion, Becky Lynch, were pacing and warming up nearby. It was almost time for the main event for TLC.

 _  
__My main event,_ Asuka told herself.

  
Shinsuke was also there with her. He was dressed in his street clothes since he didn’t have a match that night. His hands were continuously fidgeting, his right hand repeatedly slipping into his right pocket as though something in there could comfort his nerves. Asuka could see he was more anxious than she felt. And she was the one going into this Tables, Ladders, and Chairs Match.

  
Not being able to stand watching him worry anymore, lest it make her crazy, Asuka grabbed his hand in hers.

  
Shinsuke jerked a little at her touch and looked down at her with mildly startled eyes.

  
“Are you okay?” Asuka asked, wondering if there was more to his nervousness than her match.

  
Shinsuke nodded, body relaxing some of its tension. “No matter the outcome of this match, I just want you to be safe. These types of matches…they hurt.”

  
“I know the risks, Shinsuke.” She squeezed his hand. “Try not to worry so much. I’ll be careful.”

  
“Thank you,” Shinsuke said with a faint smile. His thumb rubbed the back of her knuckles.

  
Asuka returned his smile and kissed his hand. She then looked over at Becky and Charlotte. The two younger women kept a fair amount of distance between them. However, even if they didn't notice, Asuka didn’t miss the way they peeked over when they thought the other wasn’t looking.

  
The champ and the second-generation superstar had been dancing around each other well before Asuka and Shinsuke had discovered they were participating in a dance of their own.

  
Wonder how much longer until one will make a move? Asuka pondered silently. Aloud she said to Shinsuke, “They’ve got it bad.”

  
Shinsuke’s mind seemed to have drifted elsewhere or he else he wasn’t paying attention to who she was talking about. He muttered “Huh?”

  
Asuka smirked. “Those two,” she elaborated, nodding discreetly in Becky and Charlotte’s direction.

  
“Oh yes,” Shinsuke’s face illuminated knowingly. When he looked back at Asuka, he tilted his head. “Did we act like that?”

  
“I don’t know,” Asuka replied, giggling. “Don’t think it matters much now. I only wonder how long until one of them makes a move.”

  
Shinsuke glanced briefly up at the ceiling in obvious thought. “Not much longer, I suppose. I’m sure Carmella’s started another betting pool.”

  
“Most certainly.”

  
Charlotte made her entrance first.

  
Minutes later, it was Asuka’s turn. She gave Shinsuke a parting kiss and made her way out. The ladders placed along the ramp towered over her as she danced her way to the ring. Their imposing steel did not intimidate her.

_  
I will not bend._

  
Asuka reached the ring, climbed the corner turnbuckle, and removed her mask.

 _  
_ _I will not break._

  
She jumped down from her perch, looking on with Charlotte as Becky's music hit and the fiery-haired champion walked down the ramp.

_  
This is my moment.  
  
_

\--

  
During the match, Asuka’s adrenaline numbed the force of Charlotte spearing her through a barricade. It lessened the impact of toppling off the ladder. It temporarily diminished the discomfort of flesh hitting flesh, of flesh hitting steel.

  
The pain was a non-factor. Asuka’s mind was solely on the match, on keeping herself and the other two women safe while putting on a performance of a lifetime. Not even the outcome of the match could break her focus from the task at hand.

  
However, when the moment came and she began gradually to ascend the ladder, rung-by-rung, Asuka gave life to her giddiness. Her heart palpitated as her fingers touched the SmackDown Women’s Championship dangling above her head. Not quite high enough, but pleasant taste. She climbed two more rungs, pulled down the belt, and claimed it for herself.

  
The crowd erupted into mostly cheers. 

  
Elation poured out of Asuka, bringing tears of happiness to her eyes. On top of that ladder, gazing down at her first main roster championship, at the multitude of fans filling the arena, she felt on top of the world.

_  
This is my time!_

  
When Asuka returned to Gorilla, Shinsuke met her right away. He was smiling so broadly that his eyes crinkled at the corners and his fox whiskers lined his cheeks.

  
“You did it!” he shouted. Scooped her up, he embraced her so that her feet left the ground.

  
“I did it! I’m champion!” Asuka cried, raising the championship high.

  
Shinsuke spun her around until she became dizzy. The kiss he gave her after he put her down made her weak in the knees. When he pulled back, she saw tears in his eyes. An inexplicable emotion also swam in those dark depths. Something akin to a nervous yearning was the best she could describe it as. Shinsuke fidgeted with his pocket again.

  
“Asuka…I…” he began then trailed off.

  
“What is it, Shinsuke?” she urged when he said nothing more.

  
Shinsuke opened his mouth as though to speak again, but stopped short as Hunter approached them from the side.

 _  
“Congratulations, Asuka!”_ Hunter said like a proud father. _“I’m happy to see you as a champion again. What you, Charlotte, and Becky did tonight…you made history for the women’s division again.”_

 _  
“Thank you,”_ Asuka bowed her head in gratitude. _“I couldn’t be happier to be a part of this. I will carry this title with pride.”_

 _  
“That’s the spirit.”_ Hunter smiled placing a hand on her shoulder.

  
The COO posed with her for a few pictures before going on his way. Vince on the other hand didn’t give her any of his time. Asuka hadn't expected him to nor cared. Instead, she cared more for what Shinsuke had to say to her. She turned back to her boyfriend only to be interrupted again, this time by the majority of the women’s locker room.

 _  
"My sis is the champ!"_ Naomi exclaimed pulling Asuka into a tight hug. _“How does it feel?”_

 _  
“It feels good!”_ Asuka replied without hesitation.

  
The IIconics pushed their way to the front. “Congrats Asuka! We love you!!” Peyton gushed in her high accented voice.

  
"Yes, we do!" Billie added. "But don't think we won't come gunning for your championship!"

  
Asuka laughed. “I’ll take you both on!” she exclaimed before hugging both of the Aussies.

 _  
“Outta my way, ya bunch o’ dopes!”_ Asuka recognized Becky’s voice as she elbowed her way through the other women. When she reached the front of the pack, Becky stared at the title that was hers but a few minutes ago. Then she raised her light brown eyes to meet Asuka’s, respect and determination apparent. _“You’re one hell of a competitor, Asuka. Congratulations.”_

  
Asuka shouldered her newly won championship more securely and bowed her head. _“Thank you, Becky. You’re a tough opponent and so is Charlotte. I was happy to fight you tonight. I will be happy to fight you again.”_

 _  
“Count on it,”_ Becky promised and also hugged her.

  
Charlotte appeared a few moments later to give her a hug and congratulatory praise. _"You've worked so hard and deserved that title for a while now. I'm so happy for you."_

 _  
__“Thank you Charlotte,”_ Asuka returned the hug. _“Let’s fight again soon.”_

 _  
“I’m always up to wrestle you,”_ the tall blonde smiled sweetly.

 _  
“Not as much as Becky, maybe?”_ Asuka asked with a wink.

  
Charlotte blushed. _“I…don’t…know what you’re talking about.”_

_  
“You don’t? Maybe good to ask Becky then.”_

  
Charlotte’s cheeks turned a darker shade of scarlet. She opened and closed her mouth like a koi fish, then left without saying a word. Asuka blinked at her departure, hoping she hadn’t said anything out of turn. She just wanted to try and push Charlotte in the right direction.

  
After that, Asuka tried her best to get through the throng of people as quickly as possible in order to return to Shinsuke. But by the time she was free of all the congratulatory praise, she was whisked away for the photoshoot.

  
Please don’t take long, Asuka thought as she walked towards the photo area.

  
Thankfully Shinsuke was able to navigate the crowd and catch up to her. He stood silently off to the side, watching intently as Asuka posed on the grey backdrop for several photos.

  
Just as the photographer was finishing up, she noticed Becky standing near Shinsuke, also watching and appearing to be waiting on her.

  
Asuka bit her lip as she approached the two, worried she had caused trouble between Becky and Charlotte.

 _  
“Can I speak to you privately for a moment, Asuka?”_ Becky requested, seeming a little less her perky confident self.

 _  
“Of course,”_ Asuka nodded.

 _  
“I’ll wait for you here,”_ Shinsuke commented softly.

  
Asuka nodded again and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

  
Becky led Asuka down the hall and behind some tall production crates. _“C-Can I something?”_

 _  
“Yes, what is it?”_ Asuka asked.

 _  
__“You and Shinsuke…you were just…friends before you got together, right?”_ Becky began to wring her hands, her Irish-lilt wavering a little.

 _  
“Yes, we were just friends at first.”_ Asuka grew curious as to why Becky was asking about her and Shinsuke. Then it hit her. _“You’re asking because of Charlotte?”_

  
Becky’s eyes widened and she grew pink in the face. _“H-How did you know?“_

 _  
“It’s easy to see for me and Shinsuke,”_ Asuka offered a small smile.

 _  
“I see…”_ Becky seemed to regain some of her composure. _“So like…with you and Shinsuke…how did you know if he liked you…more than a friend?”_

  
The question made Asuka reflect back on the kiss she stole from Shinsuke. She blushed at the memory of her own boldness, but she knew she wouldn’t change a thing. _“I didn’t know for sure…I just...dove.”_

 _  
“You mean…you just went for it?”_ At Asuka’s nod, Becky then asked. _“Think I have a chance with my best friend?”_

 _  
"I do,"_ Asuka answered with certainty based on Charlotte’s flustered behavior when she brought up Becky’s name. _“There is always a chance. Just have to take it.”_

 _  
_ _“But how should I do that? Charlotte is…she’s amazing…and I’m…I’m afraid I have nothing to offer her.”_

  
Asuka shrugged. _“You know Charlotte better than me. But I think you offer much to her.”_ An idea formed then. _“You could challenge Charlotte to a Pocky Game.”_

 _  
"What is a Pocky Game?”_ Becky probed, brows pinched in confusion.

  
Asuka laughed as she moved to leave. _“Google it!”_ she tossed over her shoulder. She found Shinsuke right where he said he would be. Once again he was playing with whatever was in his right pants pocket. “What’cha got there?” she asked.

  
Shinsuke jumped, head swerving her way. “Ohh, it's nothing. Just an extra hairband," he pulled it out to show her.

  
“I see,” she hoisted her title back onto her shoulder. “So what did you want to tell me?”

  
Shinsuke turned the hairband around and around in his hands. "I…" he began then looked around him, seeming unsure.

  
Sensing his unease, Asuka placed her hand on his arm. “Is something wrong?”

  
Looking up, a small smile tugged at Shinsuke’s lips. “No...just wondering when I could get you all to myself.”

  
“You can starting now I think.” She smiled back and kissed him.

  
“Good,” Shinsuke breathed. “I can’t tell you how proud I am of you, Niji. That belt looks beautiful on your shoulder.” He pulled her close to his chest, one hand rubbing the bare skin of her back. “I can’t wait to see it around your waist.” His smile widened minutely. “To think we’re both champions at the same time once more. It makes me very happy.”

  
“I know,” Asuka grinned. “Almost like NXT all over again.”

  
“A little, though you’re outshining me at the moment. But rightly so.”

  
“Don’t get down on yourself.” She caressed his cheek hoping to impart her support. “I think you’re one of the longer reigning United States Champions in more recent memory.”

  
“Thank you.” He turned his head to kiss her palm. “I’ll try not to.”

  
Asuka smiled and kissed him again. “Let me get changed and we’ll get a move on.”

  
“Alright. But first I want to get a picture.”

  
Shinsuke helped her fasten her championship around her waist.

  
"How should I pose?" she asked, feeling like she exhausted her poses during the photoshoot.

  
"Like an Empress," Shinsuke replied, holding up his phone.

  
Asuka smirked. She placed one hand on her title and the other on her hip. She polished off the pose by giving him her best sultry stare.

  
Shinsuke looked at her shrewdly. “Now you’re just trying to get me hot.”

  
“If you take the picture now I might give you a real reason to get hot later~”  
  


\--

  
By the time they made it to the hotel in the next town for RAW, Asuka’s adrenaline had worn off, leaving her in a state of aches and pains.

  
“Ugh…my back…” Asuka groaned as she climbed out of the rental car. She stopped and stared down at her Smackdown Women’s Championship cradled in her arms. “You were worth it though.”

  
"I'll make some ice packs for you then run a hot bath for you after we get checked in," Shinsuke said as he helped her out of the car.

  
“That sounds really nice, right now.”

  
They grabbed their luggage and checked in at the front desk of the hotel. Asuka had never been more thankful for elevators. From there it was only a short walk to their room.

  
Once inside, Asuka put her things aside and flopped face down on their bed. She heard Shinsuke leave the room only to shortly return with what she presumed were ice packs. She instructed him where to put them then continued to lay motionless on the bed, letting the coolness unwind her swollen muscles.

  
After the ice did its trick, Shinsuke went to the restroom to start the hot water going in the tub. His hands next set to work pulling her shoes off.

  
“Mmm…gonna undress me too?" She wiggled her toes at him when he tugged off her socks.

  
Shinsuke ran his finger from the ball of her foot to the heel, the sensation causing a small tremor of pleasure to wind up her spine.

  
“If that is what my Empress wishes,” he said.

  
“I’m not going to deny the offer.” Asuka smiled against the comforter then reached beneath her body to unfasten her jeans. Shinsuke tugged at the legs while she shimmied the garment down her hips, underwear and all. Behind her, she heard Shinsuke’s breath hitch. She smiled back at him. “See something you like?”

  
Shinsuke stood mute for a moment before climbing the bed, his arms holding his body just over hers. In her ear, his voice was a low rumble. "I think I should take a raincheck on that, and you shouldn't tease me so." He nipped her ear then retreated off the bed.

  
“Party pooper,” she accused.

  
“C’mon, I’m sure the water is ready now.”

  
“Oh alright…” she got up with a faint wince and took off her shirt and bra. “Ready~” The near scalding water felt like heaven to her, soothing the remnants of her aching muscles, and she closed her eyes at the sensation. “Ahh…this is very nice. Thank you.”

  
“I’m not done here.” Shinsuke’s voice was a whisper near her ear. “Sit forward a little.”

  
Asuka did as he requested and let out a soft sigh as his large hands began kneading her shoulders. Gradually his hands worked their way down her back, leaving no aching spot untouched.

  
“Lean back now,” he said, voice smooth like melted chocolate.

  
Following his instructions, Asuka rested her back against the tub once more. His hands took her arm out of the water, massaging her from her fingers to the top of her arms. After finishing one arm, he picked up the other and gave it the same treatment. Then his hands moved to her feet and legs.

  
“This feels really nice…” she sighed happily. She could almost fall asleep right there.

  
“Does it?” Shinsuke asked. One questing hand edged up her inner thigh beneath the water.

  
Asuka’s eyes fluttered open at the contact. Shinsuke was peering down at her from the other side of the tub, his eyes molten. A thrill of desire pulsed from her core at the look he possessed.

  
"Yes," she breathed.

  
Shinsuke’s eyes darkened at her words. Slowly his hand continued its path up her thigh. He parted her labia with one hand and rubbed her clit with the other.

  
Her hips bucked as she let out a gasp.

  
“Try to stay still,” he advised.

  
“E-Easier said than done.” Asuka bit her lip. “It’s o-okay,” she pleaded. “The pain is dull now.”

  
Shinsuke hesitated, gazing down at her, then eventually restarted. After giving her clit a fair amount of attention, he slid two fingers into her. He began a steady rhythm, slowly stretching her.

  
Water splashed as she grabbed the side of the tub. “M-More~” she cried.

  
Asuka heard Shinsuke chuckle. “Demanding little thing, aren’t you?” he asked as he brought a third finger into play.

  
“I’m your Empre—Ohh~” She stopped short when his fingers curled deep inside of her.

  
“That you are,” Shinsuke agreed deviously. “And I aim to please.”

  
Moans streamed easily from her lips as Shinsuke’s hand moved faster. Sometimes his fingers spread lightly inside, giving her a pleasurable stretch. On one occasion when her chest heaved with her thrashing, his lips latched onto one nipple.

  
“Shinsuke~” Asuka cried again when she felt her orgasm upon her. Her hand closed around his ponytail.

  
"Let me hear it," he said, letting go of her nipple briefly. His tone came out more like an order, making her hotter.

  
Pure ecstasy washed over her, wave after wave of pulsing hedonistic gratification. Asuka couldn’t stop her moans even if she tried. The sounds were almost unnatural to coming from her lips, a strange cacophony of animalistic neediness. Shinsuke was the first and only one to bring such noises out of her. And he always seemed smug about it.

  
After the pleasure wrung itself from her body, Asuka relaxed completely in the tub, boneless and thoroughly satisfied. Shinsuke carefully removed his hand from between her legs. The bathroom fell silent save for the sloshing of the warm water and her panting breaths.

  
“Did someone call _Doctor FeelGood_?" she asked once she was able to speak again.

  
“Maybe...” Shinsuke laughed. "He comes around when he's needed~" He began whistling the tune as he helped her from the tub, toweled her off, and then carried her to bed.

 _  
“He’s the one they call Doctor FeelGood,”_ Asuka tiredly sang to his humming. " _He’s the one that makes you feel all right  
__He’s the one they call Doctor Feel Good.”_

 _  
“I hope I don’t become your Frankenstein.”_ Shinsuke finished, sounding amused. He lay down beside her. “Sleep now, Empress.”

  
Asuka wanted to argue about his needs, but her body and mind were exhausted. She fell asleep the moment he covered her with the blanket.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, if you enjoyed this fic, please comment, leave kudos, and/or subscribe to my series Yuugen. 
> 
> Anyone else pumped as hell about Shinsuke's recent push? I know I am! If you are a Nakamura fan, I implore you to take to Twitter and tweet directly to Vince, spam him, with the hashtag #NakaMania and all other Shinsuke related tags or words encouraging WWE to give us champ Nakamura at WrestleMania! I have been trying to Tweet multiple times, a day, but at least once a day. Please join me and march in the Nakamura Army!


End file.
